An international 3 day meeting on "New Vistas on Mechanisms and Control of Emesis" is being organized. It is planned to hold the meeting on September 5-8, 1992 at the Hotel Concorde Palm Beach in Marseille, France. The organizing committee consists of Dr. A.L. Bianchi (Marseille), Dr. L. Grelot (Marseille), Dr. A.D. Miller (New York), and Dr. G.L. King (Bethesda). The meeting will consist of 27 oral presentations, poster presentations on related topics, and organized discussion periods, as well as opportunities for informal discussion. We anticipate that 150-200 scientists and clinicians will attend. Funds are requested to offset part of the expenses of U.S. speakers. Despite recent progress, nausea and vomiting continue to be serious problems under a variety of conditions. This meeting is being organized to promote discussion and dissemination of several recent developments in understanding the underlying mechanisms and treatment of nausea and vomiting. The diverse and multidisciplinary nature of this research field makes it essential to have an international meeting that can serve a central forum for the presentation of new developments. A major purpose of the meeting will be to promote interactions among investigators from different scientific and clinical disciplines who work on the problems of nausea and vomiting from various causes.